Not Far From You
by Phant0m
Summary: Vergil schemes something but it may not go as planned..
1. Chapter 1

**The Disclaimer: Capcom owns DVL  
**Vergil schemes something but it may not go as planned. Tell me what you think, guys.

* * *

Vergil was leaning casually against the ticket office near the counter where people bought tickets for all kinds of carousels that were scattered about the small area of a local funfair. It was early in the morning and his icy gaze was lazily moving over the rare groups of people, families with children and couples of early birds that had obviously failed to come up with any other way to amuse themselves that Saturday. He took another sip of coffee and wrinkled his nose as he put the plastic cup down on the counter. How humans survived this awful slop they sold at the public places like that was a mystery to him. He was a demon – even if a half-one, but he always worried whether his demonic superorganism would be able to take it down and not writhe in agony.

A couple of laughing youngsters approached the counter and began to study the list of the wheels and coasters they could buy tickets to. Vergil suppressed a yawn as he listened to their banter as to what carousel to go to first. He threw a glance at the humans and his lips curled scornfully as he saw the hand of the young man slip down the back of his girlfriend and squeeze her bottom playfully, drawing a set of giggles from the woman.

"Humans." Vergil muttered as he averted his eyes from what he considered to be an indecent sight. To him it was both disrespect and shamelessness but apparently the woman perceived it as some kind of affection as she kept laughing stupidly with the guy.

Vergil detached himself from the office wall and walked towards one of the vacant green benches. After checking the surface of the bench for any dust and finding it satisfactory he gracefully seated himself and renewed his observation of the surroundings. Monotonous tunes of what resembled a barrel organ filled the air as the drowsy fair workers opened their motley booths and merry-go-rounds to the early customers. Glancing at his watch Vergil realized that it was still too early and half of the boxes and attractions would remain closed for at least an hour.

But it didn't really matter as he wasn't even sure what he was looking for. He would have to rely on his senses, Vergil decided as he watched the boy of five years rush past him with two sticks of candy floss towards his parents that waited near the bouncy castle, smiling. The child reminded him of his brother who saw their childhood outings to the carnivals as a way to stuff his stomach with ridiculous amounts of popcorn, hot dogs and other unhealthy food such as cotton candy. And Vergil didn't care as long as Dante had enough sense not to try and test his guts on the merry-go-rounds after having a solid meal because Vergil refused point-blank to go anywhere near carousels if Dante's stomach wasn't empty. He himself never touched those snacks that should certainly have "biohazard" labels stuck on them.

"Want some?" Suddenly a huge skein of aforementioned candy floss was shoved into his face, nearly making him jump at the unexpected motion. He looked up to see a broad grin plastered on his walking reflection in a red coat.

"You!" Vergil pushed his hand away and abruptly stood up, suppressing the urge to draw his katana at the sight of his brother. "What are you doing here?!"

"So you don't want." Dante sighed as he nipped off a piece of the candy cloud and shoved it into his mouth, enjoying the way the sweet fiber melted on his tongue. "Mmm…You sure you don't want to give it a try?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes and tried to grab the stick but Dante hid it behind his back in a flash.

"Aha!" He exclaimed in an I-knew-it tone. "Now you want it. Go and buy yourself another one."

"Clown." Vergil growled as he finally snatched the stick out of his hand and threw it into the nearest trashcan before turning to his brother who pouted his lips at the untimely death of his sugary meal. "I see you've found yourself the right place after all."

"Hah." Dante replied unimpressed. "What about you? Hired out in the Labyrinth of Horror?" As Vergil gave him a bored look Dante huffed. "Oh, I know. Moving wax figures - that's where you'll make a bundle with that dull and expressionless face of yours".

"Very original, Dante." The elder half-devil replied as he slowly rounded his twin. "But… "Dante turned around to face him and gasped as Vergil pushed him down onto the bench. "You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here? Were you following me?" He hissed as his hand closed around the hilt of Yamato as if to hint that Dante would better give him a good reason not to start a fight in public.

"Well I could ask you the same question." Dante responded, ignoring the threat. "Lady dragged me here to try the local shooting range."

"Did she?" Vergil inquired as Dante tried to stand up and pushed him back before finally drawing his katana and pressing it against his neck. "Where is that woman then?"

"Where do you think?" Dante craned his neck trying not to touch the blade. "At the shooting range, obviously."

"And you?"

The question made Dante chuckle.

"It doesn't befit a crack marksman like me to test their skills for some teddy bear, don't ya think?" He smirked but quickly dropped it as if in fear that Vergil might get even angrier at his untroubled mood.

Vergil frowned as he looked down at him in disbelief before hesitantly sheathing katana.

"Psycho." Dante muttered as he relaxed and placed one arm on the back of the bench. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"That's none of your concern." The autoanswer kicked in as Vergil moved his gaze from Dante to study the nearby attractions. The music was coming from the left side where the central part of the fair was located. Small carousels were separated from each other by either lanes or neat bushes and Vergil decided that he liked it there. It looked more like a park. On the right there was a small roller coaster and a mere sight of the metal construction sent a shiver down his spine.

"Thinking of old times, huh?" Dante smiled as he stood up and put his hand on Vergil's shoulder which he instantly shook off in irritation. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"No." Vergil replied and Dante noticed that he paled slightly as he watched the excited kids happily go through its ups-and-downs, accompanying their ride with all manner of yells and squeals.

"Hey, come on!" Dante laughed at his unusual expression. "I know you love it."

Vergil gave him an odd look and shuddered as one particular ride flashed before his eyes.

_Sparda seated the two six-year-olds into a car and fastened their belts before tapping ghostly pale Vergil on the shoulder encouragingly. _

"_I know you are a brave boy." The demon smiled. Vergil nodded weakly and swallowed as he clutched at the handrails. "Everything will be fine."_

_Vergil doubted that but remained silent, trying to remember every prayer he heard his mother had told at nights. He looked at his parents outside the coaster who waved at him, and forced down another lump in his throat. It wasn't too late. He can get off. He can ge-.. The machine started up._

Everything was a blur after that. He remembered his brother's happy woo-hooes, his own horrified screams, the ground that periodically leaped at him and the sky which turned upside down more than once. How did they persuade him? Dante didn't want to ride without him and didn't want to go home without a "check" next to that roller coaster in his list. He whined and complained and they knew there would be no end to this if Vergil refused to cooperate. Even as a kid the elder twin highly valued his life and didn't take any risks going into foolish ventures which depended on many factors such as the wear of machinery, the quality of handling, the consciousness of service staff and even weather conditions. Perhaps at that time his considerations concerning the metallic monster weren't described in the same terms but something told him that even then he had already realized how insecure and tricky the human world was.

If his hair hadn't been white before the terrific ride he was pretty sure it would have turned it by the time he got off the attraction. Well, not got off – Sparda had to tear him away from the handholds and carry him towards the exit in his arms as Vergil's legs were giving way.

It was his first and thankfully the last experience of the roller coaster.

"Afraid to muss up your hair, huh?" Dante brought him back to present. "But it looks totally cemented so you shouldn't wo-"

"If you keep insisting on me taking a ride I'll do that." Vergil cut him off as he closed his eyes, trying to control his temper. "But not before I tie you to the rails."

Dante huffed and threw a resentful glance at his brother but Vergil ignored him as he suddenly felt something. Strange feeling came out of nowhere and was faintly tingling at his senses, making him tense and strain his perception. Despite its being subtle Vergil knew at once that it was the signal he'd been waiting for. He concentrated and tried to catch hold of a faint thread of the sensation that would probably lead him to his objective.

The day promised well, he thought and a smile played on his lips but it quickly faded as he remembered the red leather-clad obstacle. If only his twin wasn't around…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Disclaimer: Capcom owns DVL  
**

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Vergil grasped at the tingling feeling, he figured that it was coming from the central part of the fair.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dante called as Vergil turned and headed towards the cluster of small attractions.

"Don't follow me." Vergil said in an annoyed tone as Dante tried to catch up with him. "Don't you have other things to do?"

"Nah, you are more fun to be with." Dante replied as he looked around at the varicolored stands, getting a hateful glance from his brother who cursed inwardly at the importunate follower. "Besides, it's not often that I get a chance to hang out with my dear bro."

Vergil muttered something unintelligible and felt relieved when Dante suddenly disappeared from his side. But soon he re-emerged with a torn piece of "Help wanted!" sheet in his hands.

"They have a vacancy." Dante's brows furrowed as he read the advertisement. "Works for me."

"Are you serious?"

"Think about it." He smiled with a faraway look. "Making ladies scream by pressing the right button and pulling the… lever." He emphasized the last word with his eyes.

"You are too preoccupied with other things to do any serious work." Vergil gave him a you-are-hopeless look before shaking his head.

"Whatever. Oh, that's what I was looking for!" Dante exclaimed and Vergil sighed heavily before moving his stony stare in the direction of his brother's enthusiasm. "Funhouse mirrors! I can't remember the last time I've been there."

"Another useless invention." Vergil commented and cursed inwardly as he realized that he lost the connection again. "What is the point of seeing yourself ugly, short and corpulent?"

"It's just for fun. You've never liked them, why?"

"I already have you." Vergil said tiredly before rubbing his eyes. "It is impossible to find any more distorted and idiotic mirror."

Dante huffed and pursed his lips but his expression softened when he noticed that Vergil looked more pale then usual. If it even was possible.

"You okay? You don't look well."

"For the past week I could not get any sleep." Not that he required it but he actually felt better after having a proper sleep.

"Guilty conscience?" When Vergil glared at him he corrected himself. "Ah, how could I forget.. You don't have one."

"No it's not that." Vergil shook his head. "Demons attack my house nearly every night."

Worry flickered across his twin's face but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Perhaps they miss you." He suggested. "Can't blame them for that, can we? You're such a duck." He grinned as Vergil narrowed his eyes at him. "Especially when you get homicidal."

"You are absolutely unbearable." Vergil replied sharply as he turned away and closed his eyes, trying to focus on his senses for the umpteenth time. "Now spare me your presence." How was he supposed to concentrate if his brother filled all the peri-Vergilic space with himself?

"Oh, come on, I'm just-" He become silent when Vergil raised a hand, gesturing him to shut up.

"I think I located it." He said in a moment before turning to Dante. "You don't sense anything, do you?"

"You mean barbecue?"

The elder half-demon rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the eastern exit of the fair. There was a small trailer park behind the fence, surrounded by a bunch of trees. The funfair was situated on the city outskirts and was not far from the woodland belt that separated the city from an expansive lake. Dante knew that Vergil dwelled somewhere about there but had a vague idea of its specific location. Vergil wanted to preserve his sanity and Dante's unawareness of his hermitage was one of the requirements.

"What are you looking for?" Dante asked as they passed by an occupied teeter-totter. "Maybe I can help?"

Vergil ignored him as he went on, lips pursed and brows furrowed in determination, until they reached one of the shabby-looking trailers. Leaned against the mobile home were a couple of black bicycles.

"Something was wrong about the demons I faced." Vergil finally granted him an answer as. "I clearly sensed their confusion before they leaped at me which makes me believe that I wasn't the purport of their visit."

"What was it then?"

"I'm not even sure anyone briefed them on their mission. They must have been summoned accidentally and the one responsible for their coming might not even be aware of the power he possesses."

"Interesting. Any idea what it can be?"

"Yes, though it doesn't have a proper name. These things are of the same origin as our amulets. They were created in many forms: amulets, charms, all sorts of trinkets, bells. Have you ever come across anything like that?"

"I think I know what you're talking about. There was a little bell which summoned demons whenever it was rang though I can't remember where I saw it."

"It doesn't matter. I've come to the conclusion that another example belongs to one of the locals."

"So?"

"Stay here in case anyone shows up. I'll search through the nearby trailers."

"Isn't that a criminal infraction?"

Vergil quirked a brow when something crashed behind Dante. He spun around to see that a kid on a tricycle run into a fence but when he turned back his brother was nowhere to be seen. Quick bastard.

He sighed as he left the trailer park and walked towards the merry-go-rounds, hands in the pockets. Everything was going as predicted. At least he hoped so.

He stood in front of the horror attraction and stared at the large sign board which had words "Calle del Infierno" daubed on it and was giving an impression of flames licking at the letters. "Funny, isn't it?" He asked when Vergil approached him ten minutes later. "Have you found it?"

"No. I lost the connection entirely."

Yeah, right, Dante thought but didn't show his doubts. "Bad."

Vergil turned to walk away when Dante grabbed his arm, making him stop. "What?"

"Don't you want to have a look?" He pointed towards the entrance.

"Why on earth would I want that?"

"We can compare your impressions…" Dante replied with a smirk which disappeared when he continued. "And make you feel yourself at home."

"What?"

"I'm sure you miss Hell since you spent there so much time. Maybe even fancy popping off for a couple of hellish days, huh?"

Vergil's face darkened as he imagined his twin being pierced by a dozen of summoned swords. Looked like Dante couldn't forget his voluntary jump at the end of Temen-ni-gru. More's the pity.

Before he could answer a familiar voice greeted them from behind.

"Hey!" Lady neared them as they turned to face her, a smug grin plastered across her face. She was holding a huge brown teddy bear in her arms but Dante knew she would give it away as she never kept any toys. Her toys were metal, polished and deadly, just like his. "Vergil?" The elder demon regarded her with his usual indifferent expression.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Dante asked, impressed. "I was sure the sight was misaligned."

"Well, it was but the moron kept yelling that it wasn't until I took out this" – she whipped out one of her guns – "and fired the whole round into the bull's eye." She smirked. "The freak got the pants scared off him and I got this". Her eyes shifted to the stuffed animal.

"I would advise you to hide this if you don't want us to get arrested." Vergil pointed out as he gestured towards the weapon she kept holding in front of her.

"Hah. You two carry swords openly but you want _me_ to be careful?" She retorted but hid her gun nevertheless. Vergil gave her a scornful look.

"There is a mobile theatre nearby." He said calmly. "We can easily pass for actors. There should always be an excuse for bearing arms in the daylight and I saw about it." Dante coughed at the last words and looked sideways when Vergil turned his attention to him. He never cared about such things. He was surprised Vergil did. But then again they both had to do whatever business they had by moonlight when darkness let its creatures roam about the streets.

"I can pass for actor too." Lady protested, drawing a chuckle from Dante.

"I don't know what theatre would have an adult woman dressed like a school girl with a huge teddy bear in her arms." He eyed her pointedly with a broad grin as she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, wait! I DO know one, but it works at night and kids are not allowed."

Lady clenched her fists but kept her temper under control.

"You know what?" She said as she wrapped her arms around the bear. "I think I'd call it Dante and keep it in my bed. That's the only way anyone named Dante gets this far." She said sweetly before giving him a charming smile.

Dante clenched his teeth as he glared at her. Why was she even bringing that up like that? Yes, he tried - a lot of times, honestly, but failed. But there was no need for Vergil to know about their relationship so he tried to shrug it off.

"Whatever. You can as well bring it on your missions and see how it covers your back."

"I don't need anyone to cover my back." She said harshly.

"Whatever you say, Lady."

Vergil rolled his eyes, deciding that he had enough of the two and that funfair. Though the fact that his twin still hadn't had his way with this woman amused him. He would even go so far as to say that it made him look differently at her, because everyone that remained within a radius of five metres from Dante for a long time ended up equally. But that was all.

His thoughts were interrupted as a boy of six or seven years old rammed into their trio, making them start back from each other and let him pass through. The boy continued his round, accompanying it with the sounds of revving engine, imitating some kind of running vehicle.

"He is just a bulldozer." Dante remarked as he straightened his coat. Vergil huffed and dug his hands into his pockets. His face paled.

"Oh, no." He looked around frantically. "He took the music box!"

"Well, well, so it's a music box then." Dante crossed his arms over his chest. "Lying is a sin."

"All right, I've found it. But that child has stolen it! We need to retrieve it!"

"We? I don't." Dante turned to Lady. "Do you need this box?" She raised her brows. "She doesn't. So it's totally **_your_** problem."

"Damn you." Vergil hissed and took off after the vehicle-boy.


End file.
